Conventional microelectromechanical (MEMS) sensors include a full capacitive bridge in which pairs of capacitors change their values in opposite direction upon sensing a physical signal. Moreover, MEMS sensors are typically connected to CMOS devices for control. As the MEMS technology advances, it is desirable to minimize the MEMS chip area, as the CMOS chip typically needs to be bigger than the MEMS chip area for bonding purposes. As such, it is desirable to move componentry and functionality off of the MEMS chip into CMOS chip, where possible, to save MEMS chip area. However, moving componentry and functionality off of the MEMS chip into CMOS chip may impact performance of the MEMS sensor.